


Lost in the Woods

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come play, Creatures-Bigfoot, Dean/Creatures, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Knotting, Language Barrier, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Public Sex, Size Kink, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets lost in the forest following a lead on a case and ends up finding him being kidnapped by one of the very creatures he was looking for. He's expecting to get killed and eaten but the creatures are interested in something far more pleasurable.</p><p>Written for a very interesting prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Seriously.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Dean couldn’t understand a single thing the creature was saying. The language sounded rough, deep and foreign to his ears as he was taken through the forest. He gave up fighting when the creature briefly cut off his air and rumbled something vaguely threatening when he kept attacking it.

They moved deeper and deeper into the forest, far away from Sam and his weapons that the creature had discarded on the forest floor. More of that language reached his ears only this time there was a matching response in the same language from in front of them.

He squirmed again, cursing and snarling, as one of its large hands came up and fondled his ass in a very obvious manner. The feeling had him freezing in shock and a startled sound escaped when it gave his ass a somewhat affectionate squeeze.

There were fires and crudely built huts near the mouth of an obscured cave that Dean was more than sure he’d have never found before. He stared around taking in the surroundings and trying to figure out what these creatures were going to do.

More than likely they planned to eat him.

The thought of being torn apart or slowly roasted over one of the large fires had panic thundering through him, stealing his breath and leaving him shaking violently. It seemed the creature realized he was freaking out because its voice changed into something lower and if Dean wasn’t so sure it was going to eat him he’d think it was meant to be reassuring. The pointed massaging of his ass only had his breathing hitching in his throat and his body shaking.

He ended up on a bed of furs, surrounded by an entire group of the creatures. Far too many of them to easily count. There were dozens of them.

Dean waited for the blow or some indication they were going to kill him but instead he noticed something else. The creatures around him, _bigfoot_ was his first hysterical guess, were showing a _very_ _different_ kind of interest.

It was more than evident they were hard and every single one of them was staring at him with unmistakable arousal. The one that had kidnapped him stepped forward and fondled him again, rumbling something, as it kneaded his ass and rubbed against the front of his pants in a very suggestive manner.

Dean swallowed roughly and couldn’t stop the moan that escaped at the stimulation. His cock seemed to spring to life against his will and hardened in his pants, pressing against the front of them. The creatures made sounds of approval at his arousal and they moved closer tugging at his clothes still making those same sounds.

 _Fuck_  he couldn’t help but think at the sight of the enormous cock in front of him. It was dark colored, beyond thick and impossibly long as it leaked at the tip. No way could that hope to fit inside of him. It was the kind of size that you only found in the most hardcore kind of dildo. The sight of them, far too large, had his ass clenching down in thought of how painful something like that would feel buried inside of him.

If it could even fit.

They continued to crowd closer as he was easily lifted up so one of them could remove the last of his clothes. The clothing was shredded in the process.

The pure strength in the creatures had something in his gut tightening and his eyes hooded in pleasure as he instinctively reacted to being manhandled. It had been awhile since he’d been with a man, though these were far from men, who could manhandle him into position before fucking him into a mattress.

He was more than onboard with getting fucked instead of being eaten especially with cocks like that. In the back of his mind he’d always wondered how it would feel to sink down on one of those gigantic dildos and now it seemed he’d get a chance to have a warm, thrusting cock that big pounding into him.

They were trying to push him down into the furs onto his hands and knees but Dean waved them off with an agitated sound. He was not about to take cocks that large into him without lube. Dean needed his hole to at least have some kind of lube inside because getting fucked dry by something like that would leave horrible damage.

They actually waited as he got into his wallet, mercifully he had multiple packets of lube inside for a rainy day, and they waited through him opening himself up. In fact they seemed fascinated by the process and a murmur rose up through their clearing. He almost startled when he noticed several more of the creatures, though smaller, beyond the group surrounding him but upon focusing he recognized them for what must be female versions of the creatures.

Or they were at least not interested in fucking him.

His lube slick fingers pulled from his ass and Dean wasn’t sure he was completely ready for them but they were more than ready for him and Dean knew it was a miracle they had held off from fucking him dry. Strong hands moved him back to his hands and knees, pressing him down and a large hairy body pressed up against him, as the gigantic fat head of a cock pushed at his hole.

It burned violently there was no getting around it. The further the creature pushed into him, grunting and growling low in its throat, the more the stretch became noticeable and very, very painful. His eyes slid closed and his mouth dropped open as a sob choked him at the pure pain racing through him.

Dean thought it felt like he was being split in half and it was impossible to think much beyond the pain of it.

He’d never taken something this massive up his ass before and the complete feeling of far too full was surprising in the way it stole his breath. It ached horribly and tears blurred his vision as he struggled to control his rapid breathing only for it to hitch on another sob.

A moan escaped as the creature continued to inch forward as it pushed its impressive girth into him. There was understandable pain when its entire length managed to fit inside him and he shifted on his legs. Dean must have blacked out in the middle of it because he couldn’t remember it pushing every inch inside of him.

This would ruin him. His hole would be gaping afterwards and he was sure his insides hated him.

Nothing was ever going to be this big afterwards unless he bought one of those special dildos, the ones you were supposed to really work up to, and sex with other men would be nowhere as impressive or painful. His head hung down as tears at the pain of it slid down his cheeks and he startled when he could see its cock pushing against the skin of his stomach.

The creature had completely filled him and his ass ached with the evidence of it. As it had pushed inside his cock had softened and Dean swallowed roughly as he tried to focus.

His eyes rolled when the creature pulled back and fucked forward into him with a grunt. The others started making more sounds but it was the thick length of its cock pumping in and out of his ass along with animalistic grunts that stole most of his attention.

Dean was in Heaven and Hell at the same time. He swallowed roughly and almost sobbed out again when the creature’s cock began nailing his prostate on nearly every single stroke. It pounded into him, breathing heavy and grunts increasing, as he moaned and gripped at the furs under him.

Slowly the pleasure started to override the undeniable pain of being stretched too much with far too little lube and preparation.

His own cock was aching as it had hardened once more and pleasure was twisting in his gut along with the pain of such a tight fit. He was beyond glad he’d been the one to go check out the forest and not Sam. No doubt it would be his brother under one of these creatures if that had been the case. Willing or not considering how adamant they were about fucking him.

Sam probably wouldn’t have had lube in his wallet either.

Heavy balls slapped loudly against his ass, bigger than anything he’d felt before, and soon something very large was pushing against his rim. At first he didn’t register it too lost on being fucked wide open but the creature began rutting against him harder, large hands holding him firmly in place, as its grunts got louder and louder until it pushed something hard and round into him.

Dean saw stars when the hard ball swelled up to spread his insides further and it caught in his ass keeping him wide open to the point of breathtaking agony. There were only seconds after whatever it was had lodged itself inside him that he could  _feel_  load after load of hot come pouring into his ass in thick, hot ropes that coated his insides completely.

His arms trembled and Dean came, untouched, with a wail as the creature ground against him brushing his prostate and it gripped him with those strong hands to keep him in place. The others started moving closer and touching him. Hands stroked at his face, along his back, before they touched his softening cock and touched his sides.

Dean could feel hands kneading his ass, spreading his cheeks wide and squeezing in appreciation as its come continued to pour into him.

He was sure he blacked out at one point, overwhelmed with sensation and impossibly full of the biggest cock he could imagine. It was the sound of grunts from the left that had him turning his head with blurry eyes only to see one of the creatures jerking itself off. He blinked in surprise when he could see a hard ball at the base of its cock and then warm come was shooting onto him.

Dean shuddered at how filthy it was as more come shot inside his ass and more hands stroked him, rubbing the come shooting onto him into his skin and then come wet fingers were at his mouth. They rubbed over his mouth and pushed past his slack lips.

There was a rumble of contentment by the creature feeding him come and an agreeing sound from the one buried inside his ass. Another creature moved closer and focused on his nipples. It stroked at them and rolled them lightly between its fingers before suddenly twisting sharply.

The sudden pain had Dean shuddering and his cock twitched with interest. He was surprised when the creature seemed to fixate on his nipples and the combination of different sensations sent shocking pleasure through him.

They kept up the attentions and even as the one coming on him continued to release its load onto his naked body the one in his ass finally came free. It pulled out with a wet, filthy sound and Dean whimpered as it’s cock brushed his rim on the way out.

Once its cock was gone come easily escaped his huge, gaping hole and Dean could feel how his hole couldn’t close back up. All around him there were excited sounds from the creatures as another one moved up behind him. It pushed at his hole, tracing the rim and speaking in its language before it pushed its cock into him.

The pace was quicker and the excessive amount of come coating his insides aided its movements far better than the first that had pushed into him. It fucked hard and quick, shoving its cock deep into him, as the mess inside of him made for a far easier fuck and now that his ass seemed to have been fucked open enough the movements were far more bold. The grunting and groaning from the creature fucking him almost violently mixed with the other sounds from the creatures.

He could hear its balls slapping against his wet ass as he sucked on thick fingers pressed into his mouth. His cock was already hardening once more and he could feel his ass clenching down around the creature’s cock as it moved. It reached around him and twisted at his nipple, tugging on the sore nub and growling lowly.

They fucked and knotted him through the night, taking turns and covering him in their come, until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. It was more than obvious they must have kept fucking him, not that Dean minded, because he woke up to one pounding into his sore body and he could only groan in response. Several more of them were sprawled out sleeping and off to the side he could see two of the creature’s fucking, one of the larger ones and a smaller one that he’d assumed was a female of their kind, but it was the one pounding into him that had most of his attention.

A moan escaped him when it nailed his prostate and its knot was shoved into his sensitive, fucked open hole. It growled something and gripped him with a hand reaching under him to twist at his nipples. The creature seemed to take pleasure in the way he clenched down when it twisted his nipple.

Dean came with a rough cry from the combination of full and the pain centered at his right nipple. He collapsed onto the soiled furs and felt the fingers retreating as the creature focused on emptying itself into him.

When it hauled him up onto his knees to grind against him, hands pawing at him and tugging, Dean finally noticed the gigantic swell of his belly where copious amounts of come had filled him. Shock filled him as he shifted, ass aching at the tug of the creature inside him, but more and more of the creature’s come continued to pump into him adding to the growing swell of his belly that hung beneath him.

 


End file.
